


Prank War 6

by sjofn



Series: The Prank War [6]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjofn/pseuds/sjofn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trap is set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War 6

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the wonderfully talented [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[**onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/) . 

_  
**Prank War 6**   
_

Title: Prank War 6  
Author(s): sjofn0nott  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Nathan/Charles  
Summary: The trap is set.  
Rating: PG  
Warning(s):  
Word Count: 650~  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I will NEVER make any money from this!  
Author’s Note: Beta’d by the wonderfully talented [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[**onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/)  . 

The boys had all gone to Cedar Point for the day.

Early this morning Charles had called an emergency band meeting and given them the good news that the theme park had finally agreed to let the band buy it out for the day. They never needed to know it had taken less than an hour to arrange. The boys had asked to do this over a month ago, but had been put off because it seemed to have been forgotten. They had all been very drunk when the request had been made, and the amount of damage that the five of them could do to a theme park was frightening. He had expected them all to insist on going immediately, and hadn’t been disappointed.

The shower head in the youngest member of the band’s bathroom had been filled with powdered hard candy, (Charles had beaten the butter rum lifesavers to a fine powder himself,) and his shampoo and body wash adulterated with the dye. Dye had been added to the spare bottles under the sink for good measure.

Dethklok had taken the dethcopter to Ohio, and were on the return route to the haus. He was sure that Nathan would seek him out to enquire about the prank.

True to expectation, the singer appeared in the open doorway of his office less than 10 minutes after he had been informed of the band’s safe return. Nathan was sunburned and barefoot.

"Was today you getting me back for yesterday afternoon?" the singer asked in a weary voice as he dropped heavily onto the couch.

"No, it was supposed to be a fun. Mostly for Toki’s benefit, the idea was to build him up and then knock him down. What happened?"

"Everyone had fun I guess, but Toki and Skwis were nonstop bitching at each other ALL DAY, and Pickles threw up on my boots on the way home. Murderface, well actually he was cool today, he just wanted to ride the same roller coaster over and over, but it’s a pretty cool ride so that wasn’t bad. My head is fucking pounding." The singer was pinching the bridge of his nose as he explained himself.

Charles poured himself a drink and went ahead and poured one for Nathan as well. He crossed the room and took a seat on the couch and handed the glass to the other man.

"Thanks," the singer said.

"You’re welcome." Charles answered. "I’m sorry Cedar Point wasn’t fun for you." he added as an afterthought.

"It was alright. Roller coasters are always cool. Did you set it all up while we were gone?" the singer asked. His head was leaned back against the couch and his eyes were closed.

"Yes. A few hours ago. I put the dye in his shampoo as well." Looking at the extent of the bruising on his frontman’s face, Charles wasn’t sure making the kid sticky and dying him blue was enough. Nathan’s cheek was still very swollen. If it hadn’t gone down by the next day he was going to force the man to have x-rays taken.

"You wanna have dinner? I‘m starving. " Nathan asked, without moving or opening his eyes.

"Sure. Would you like to go to the dining room or have something brought up?" What was he doing? Why did he say that? The last thing he needed was to have a quiet dinner with his lead singer. Not after yesterday afternoon.

He had been trying not to think of the moment when Nathan had pushed his boxers off his hips in the shower and the feeling of disappointment that he had tried unsuccessfully to suppress. He could admit to himself that, if Nathan had wanted him he would have been up for it. The sticky crap on his skin could have been easily forgotten. He realized where his mind had gone and forced his thoughts back to a safer area. What would he have for dinner? It was self-destructive to think about the other man in this fashion.

"You have a couch and a TV in your rooms right?" The singer asked.

  
 

  
  



End file.
